We Will Be Heroes
by EHSparkwoman
Summary: A set of One-Shots in the same universe as Pokémon: The Cybertron Saga. Marked as Complete, but suggestions are welcome!


EHSparkwoman: Does anyone want to do this disclaimer?

Megatron: EHSparkwoman doesn't own Transformers; it belongs to whoever created it.

Pikachu: Pika!

Megatron: Oh! Pikachu said I'd better not forget about her! EHSparkwoman doesn't own Pokémon either; it belongs to whoever created it.

EHSparkwoman: And with that, let's get on with the story!

 **AN: These stories in here will either be set before or after the main fic. This first one is set before. All of the fics in this story are in chronological order; but do not follow on from one another. The story title comes from one of the anime theme song titles; Battle Dimension's. Also, if text is in** _italics_ **and it is a Pokémon's name then the Pokémon is speaking.**

"Say, boss…"

"Rumble: Make your point." Soundwave had heard the longing in his cassette's voice.

"You know how each of the other gym leader's assistants has their own Pokémon…" Rumble trailed off, letting Frenzy continue the sentence.

"Can we go and get ours?" He attempted to do the cute eyes that Starscream could do; but found it impossible with his visor.

"Suggestion: noted. Statement: We shall travel to Kaon." Both Rumble and Frenzy cheered; their boss was letting them get their Pokémon!

"I have to have a fire type! I loved training with Starscream's Charmander!" Frenzy told his brother; remembering helping Starscream to train Charmander.

"I want a Pokémon that can cause earthquakes!" Rumble grinned.

"Statement: we will get there faster if you return." Soundwave told them. Both of them obligingly folded into cassette mode; going into Soundwave's chest. Soundwave took off towards Kaon; knowing that Perceptor might know more about the starter Pokémon. After Soundwave landed; he released both of them.

"Which way's the ferry?" Frenzy looked around; unable to see any boats.

"Statement: we shall be visiting Perceptor to find out about the starter Pokémon." Both Rumble and Frenzy whined; but they followed Soundwave to Perceptor's lab.

"Ah, Soundwave! How can I help you? Do you want to know the best place to catch an Alomomola?" Perceptor guessed; knowing Soundwave liked his water types.

"Negative. Statement: Rumble and Frenzy would like to learn about the starter Pokémon from each region."

"Oh, you would like to begin Pokémon training?" Perceptor now turned to the two smaller mechs.

"Yeah!"

"Of course!" Both of them sounded very excited.

"Shall I start with the Kanto region's Pokémon?" Perceptor asked them; gesturing for them to follow him. Both of them made their way over to a screen set up on the wall. They sat down in front of it. Perceptor's Sceptile walked over to investigate the two mechs.

"What do you want?" Frenzy glared at the grass Pokémon looming over him.

"What are you looking at?" Rumble folded his arms. The Sceptile sat beside the two of them; apparently not frightened of them.

"Statement: Behave." Soundwave sat down beside them; apparently wanting to learn about the other starter Pokémon.

"Well then, now that you are seated; I'll begin." Perceptor tapped a few keys on the computer and three Pokémon appeared on the screen. A blue one with a plant bulb growing out of its back, an orange lizard and a blue turtle.

"Hey, that turtle looks like the one you had boss!" Frenzy realised; but he couldn't remember the little turtle's name.

"The first of the Kanto region starter Pokémon is Bulbasaur." The blue Pokémon grew bigger; covering most of the screen.

"It is unique in that it is the only Pokémon that is dual type before it evolves. It is the grass and poison types. When it is fully evolved, it is a Venusaur; and it retains both of those types through all stages of evolution." Rumble and Frenzy shivered; a very large blue Pokémon with a flower growing from its back appeared on the screen.

"I think we'll pass on that one." Both of them said at the same time.

"Alright; next we have Charmander." Perceptor didn't judge them, just moved on to the next one. An orange lizard appeared on the screen.

"Charmander is the fire type. It gains the flying type when it evolves into Charizard; its fully evolved form." Perceptor told them; a Pokémon that looked like an orange dragon appearing on the screen.

"Starscream has one of those." Frenzy remarked; folding his arms. He didn't want a Pokémon that that snooty Seeker had!

"I suppose that means you don't want this one either." Perceptor saw them both shake their heads; and clicked on to the last one, the little blue turtle that Soundwave had had, apparently.

"And finally, we have Squirtle; the water type. It retains that type through its evolutions. When fully evolved it becomes Blastoise." A dark blue turtle with two cannons sprouting from its shoulders appeared on the screen.

"The boss has that one." Rumble said.

"So, no to these three?" Perceptor saw them both nod their heads.

"Now, we'll move on to the Johto region's starter Pokémon."

"How come Prime started with an Eevee?" Frenzy asked.

"And Megatron with a Pikachu?" Rumble pondered.

"Those two were a special case. Only Pikachu and Eevee were available to them." Perceptor recalled; he was as surprised as everyone else when Megatron returned to the Cybertron region with a Pikachu on his shoulder! Perceptor brought up three new Pokémon. A small green one with a leaf sticking out of its head, a dark blue anteater and a blue crocodile. Perceptor heard no comments and so clicked on.

"The first of the Johto starter Pokémon is Chikorita." The green Pokémon almost filled the screen.

"It is the grass type. It retains this type as it evolves. When it is fully evolved, it becomes a Meganium." A Pokémon that looked like a green brontosaurus with a pink flower around his neck appeared on screen.

"That one looks weird!" Rumble giggled.

"Do we look like Dinobots?" Frenzy asked; he wasn't interested in a flower Pokémon anyway!

"No, then?" Perceptor saw them both nod.

"Next, we have Cyndaquil." The blue anteater appeared with a click. This one looked different; it had a fiery collar on it.

"It is the fire type. It retains that type throughout its evolutionary stages. When it is fully evolved; it becomes a Typhlosion." A large weasel like Pokémon with a fiery collar appeared on screen.

"I like the look of that one." Frenzy grinned; this one looked interesting.

"So, you like that one then." Frenzy nodded, and Perceptor clicked on to the last one.

"Alright, you'll need to go to New Bark Town in the Johto region for one of these. The final starter Pokémon is Totodile." The blue crocodile appeared on the screen. Soundwave took interest in this Pokémon.

"It is the water type. It retains this type throughout its evolutionary chain. When it is fully evolved, it is a Feraligatr." Perceptor's screen displayed a larger crocodile, with red spines growing from its back.

"It looks kinda fierce." Rumble knew that was his and Frenzy's code for 'scary'.

"So, yes?" Perceptor asked.

"No." Both of them said resolutely. Soundwave looked intrigued, wondering how he might be able to get a Pokémon like that.

"On to Hoenn." Perceptor's screen changed once more, revealing three new Pokémon; a green gecko, an orange chick and a blue four legged animal.

"First, Treecko." The gecko grew larger.

"It is the grass type, retains that type as it evolves and its fully evolved form is Sceptile; which you can see if you turn around." Rumble and Frenzy did so; looking at Perceptor's Pokémon.

"We'll leave training one of those things to you." Frenzy told him, folding his arms.

"I suspected as much. Next, we have Torchic." The orange chick appeared on the screen.

"It is the fire type. It gains the fighting type when it evolves; and keeps that type throughout its evolutions. Its fully evolved form is Blaziken." Perceptor clicked and a large red Pokémon appeared on screen.

"That one looks fierce too." Rumble remarked.

"No then. Lastly, we have Mudkip." The blue Pokémon appeared on screen.

"This Pokémon is the water type. It gains the ground type upon evolution and retains it throughout its evolutions. Its fully evolved form is Swampert." A larger blue Pokémon appeared on the screen.

"That Pokémon looks a bit goofy. But I would like it if it is the only ground type." Rumble pointed out.

"You'd have to go to Littleroot Town to get one of those." Perceptor informed him. Soundwave looked to be pondering how to get this one as well. He clicked and the Pokémon on the screen changed again. These three looked like a green tortoise, an orange monkey and a blue penguin.

"The first of the Sinnoh region starter Pokémon is Turtwig." The green turtle enlarged; filling the majority of the screen.

"It is the grass type. It gains the ground type when it evolves into its fully evolved form; Torterra." A large tortoise with a tree growing out of its back appeared with another click from Perceptor.

"Oh, that one looks cooler." Rumble decided. He didn't want that goofy looking blue Pokémon.

"You get this one at Sandgem Town." Perceptor told him. He clicked again and the orange monkey filled the screen.

"This one is Chimchar, the fire type. It gains the fighting type when it evolves and retains it throughout its evolutions. Its fully evolved form is Infernape." A taller monkey with a fiery mane appeared in place of Chimchar.

"Oh… that one looks cool too!" Frenzy wanted this one as well.

"You can have a better look when we go to Sandgem Town so I can get Turtwig." Rumble reassured his twin.

"Lastly, we have Piplup, the water type." The picture changed to the blue penguin.

"It gains the steel type when it evolves into its fully evolved form; Empoleon." Perceptor clicked again and a large penguin with sharp looking claws appeared on the screen.

"Statement: Is it possible to get two starter Pokémon?" Soundwave asked.

"Your Pokémon trainer's licence will have been stamped when you got Squirtle; so unfortunately not." Perceptor had wanted one Pokémon from each of the regions as well; but apparently, they had thought of a way around that.

"Statement: There must be a way to get one." Soundwave resolved to find a way to obtain a Piplup. Perceptor clicked onward; his newest research appearing on the screen.

"And lastly, we have the three starter Pokémon from Unova!" Rumble and Frenzy muttered something that sounded like 'finally'. A green snake, an orange pig and a white and blue otter appeared on the screen.

"First we have Snivy, the grass type." The smug looking snake appeared on screen.

"Sentinel has one of those smug leaves." Frenzy folded his arms. Perceptor continued with his explanation. The three of them could see him trying not to laugh.

"It retains this type throughout its evolutions. Its final evolved form is Serperior." A leafy snake appeared on the screen.

"I can tell the two of you don't want this one, so I'll move on. Next we have Tepig." The little orange pig appeared on the screen.

"Bumble-brat has one of those." Rumble whispered, making Frenzy giggle.

"This Pokémon is the fire type. It gains the fighting type when it evolves and retains this type throughout its evolutions. Its fully evolved form is Emboar." Rumble and Frenzy both groaned at the pun. The Pokémon on the screen looked like a pig stood on its back legs with a fiery collar around its neck.

"Not as cool as Infernape or Typhlosion." Frenzy said; the real reason being he wasn't training the same Pokémon as Bumblebee!

"Last but not least; we have Oshawott, the water type. It retains this type throughout its evolutions and it's fully evolved form is Samurott." First, the otter appeared on the screen. It changed into a bigger dark blue otter with shell like armour covering its body.

"It looks cool; but I prefer Torterra." Rumble remarked; already decided on which on he wanted. Soundwave appeared to be plotting how to get this one too.

"Couldn't you have given the short version of that Perceptor?"

"Yeah, it feels like we've been sat here for ages!" Both of the twins complained.

"Statement: You would rather he just showed you what they looked like and left you to guess?" Soundwave sounded smug. Rumble and Frenzy thanked Perceptor, somewhat reluctantly.

"You are quite welcome. It is nice to be able to show people what I have been organising." Perceptor's Sceptile escorted them out of the door.

"Statement: put on your disguises."

"Yeah, yeah boss." Rumble waved a hand at Soundwave.

"We know to wear our disguise so we don't frighten the humans." Frenzy said, a little less rudely. Both he and his twin donned their disguise. Both of them looked identical, save one difference. The two mechs were disguised as a pair of blonde haired twins, their brown eyes covered by a pair of red sunglasses. One wore a red t-shirt, the other a purple one.

"See?"

"Rumble: desist being rude." Soundwave told him off. Both of them headed on to the ferry. They quickly discovered it was about to leave for the Kanto region. Apparently, or at least according to others that had visited, you could travel to the other regions from there.

XxX

Thankfully for both of the bored mechs; the ferry quickly arrived in Kanto. They headed to another ferry; one that was headed to the Sinnoh region. It didn't take long for this ferry to reach Canalave City. You could catch a boat from there to Jubilife City; then head to Sandgem Town from there. It seemed that Rumble and Frenzy had timed everything just right; as the boat was ready to leave just after they got on it. They seemed in awe of how lively Jubilife City was.

"Hey, are you two new?" A boy asked them.

"Err… what do you mean?" Frenzy asked him.

"Have you just started at the trainer school?" The boy clarified.

"We don't have our Pokémon yet." Rumble told him.

"And we're not starting school here." Frenzy added.

"Shame; we wouldn't have minded a couple of new trainers to battle us." The boy headed back inside the building; which both of them saw said 'Pokémon Trainers School' above the door.

"Let's get to Sandgem and get out of here, before we get pulled into Primus knows what!" Frenzy held Rumble's hand and they ran towards the southern exit to Jubilife City. After a lot of running, or it felt like a lot of running to the two of them, they reached Sandgem Town.

"Which way is the Pokémon professor?" Both of them looked confused.

"Follow me!" Both of the mechs jumped, a little girl had snuck up on them. She led them to a lab; and pointed at it. They did as she suggested and went inside the lab.

"Ah, are you two new trainers?" A man with white hair asked them.

"Yes mister." Rumble sounded nervous.

"You are in luck. All three of our starter Pokémon are ready to be chosen by new trainers. I am professor Rowan. Do you require a Pokédex?" He asked them. Both Rumble and Frenzy shook their heads. One of Rowan's assistants carried over a box with three small Pokémon in them. The Chimchar immediately stuck his tongue out at the two of them.

"He's rude." Frenzy remarked.

"Yes, he is at that. Maybe not him then. Would you rather have one of the other two?" Rowan asked Frenzy.

"I was looking for a fire type Professor." Frenzy told him, sounding nervous. Professor Rowan didn't seem annoyed; but made a mental note to tell the other professors about the boy looking for a fire type Pokémon to start with.

"What are you two's names?" The assistant asked, curious.

"I'm Freddie." Frenzy told them; that's what his licence would have on it; at least, until the disguise wore off.

"And I'm his twin, Robbie. Can I have a look at that Turtwig?" He asked, moving closer to the box. The assistant carefully picked the Turtwig up. He was a little nervous, but calmed down when he was placed on the floor.

"Are you strong Turtwig?" Rumble asked the Pokémon. He nodded his head with a cry of _Twig!_

"Are you gonna shake up everyone when you get big?" The Turtwig nodded again; a cry of _Twig-twig_ emphasising his enthusiasm.

"Then that's settled. You can come with me." Rumble knelt down and Turtwig ran over to him.

"I'm pleased he has taken to you, Robbie." Rowan smiled, finding Turtwig's pokéball.

"Is Turtwig going to be given a nickname?" He asked.

"Err… I hadn't really thought about that." Rumble confessed, looking sheepish.

"He doesn't need to be given one. Turtwig is a fine name for him." Rowan handed Rumble the pokéball for Turtwig and asked Rumble for his licence. Rumble produced it and Rowan stamped it.

"That means you can't go to another region and receive another Pokémon. You have your first; and it is not fair for you to get two." Rowan's way of explaining it sounded fair, but confusing.

"We're going to Johto next, so I can have a look at Cyndaquil!" Frenzy sounded eager.

"I wish you luck in your search Freddie, and good luck on your journey Robbie!" Rowan said to both of them as they made their way out of the door. They both shouted a thank you over their shoulder.

"I get the sneaking suspicion that those two are two more of those unusual people." Rowan said to his assistant.

"What makes you say that?" The assistant asked.

"That boy's licence said 'Rumble' not 'Robbie'." Rowan pointed out, making the assistant shiver. What sort of a man or woman would name their child 'Rumble'?

"Where next, Frenzy?" Rumble asked; absentmindedly throwing his pokéball up and then catching it.

"Back to Canalave; then onward to Johto!" Frenzy pointed forward and both of them ran towards Jubilife City. After a little more running; they reached the boat. A short ride later; they were ready to get on the ferry back to Kanto.

"This is your captain speaking. This ferry will be making a brief stop in New Bark Town in the Johto region, before heading to Pallet Town in the Kanto region as planned." Rumble and Frenzy couldn't believe their luck; this ferry was going to stop right where they wanted to be! They could go and speak to the Professor and Frenzy would hopefully get given a Cyndaquil. This ferry ride was as uneventful as the first and they soon reached New Bark Town. Both of them quickly ran into the town, spotting a large building similar to the one they saw in the Sinnoh region. They went inside and were greeted by another man in a lab coat.

"Hello, one of you must be Freddie. I was informed by Rowan that you would be visiting." Frenzy walked over to this Pokémon professor.

"That would be me, professor…?" He paused, wanting to know this professor's name.

"Elm. I have all three starter Pokémon here as well." An assistant brought the box with them in over to Frenzy. He saw the Cyndaquil lying at the back of the box.

"Can I have a look at Cyndaquil?" Elm's assistant lifted the anteater out of the box. He looked nervously at the boy in front of him.

"It's alright; I'm not going to hurt you." The Cyndaquil looked curiously at the offered hand. He walked over to Frenzy and sniffed. He liked the smell and began rubbing his head into the hand.

"I'm pleased to see Cyndaquil likes you, Freddie." Elm remarked, pulling out Cyndaquil's pokéball.

"Here you go. Do you want to give Cyndaquil a nickname?" Elm handed Frenzy the pokéball, before asking the question.

"I think Cyndaquil won't mind being called Cyndaquil." Frenzy told him, pulling out his licence. Elm stamped it; a little confused by the name on it.

"I wish both of you good luck on your journey." Elm said to both of them. Both of them thanked him, heading out of the door.

"That boy's name was Frenzy." Elm said to his assistant.

"That's a strange name." The assistant replied.

"About as strange as Tesarus. They must be from the same area." Elm thought, recalling other Pokémon trainers that had visited with unusual names. Rumble and Frenzy saw the ferry was waiting for them and they boarded it. They were looking forward to returning to the Cybertron region. Turtwig sat comfortably on Rumble's right shoulder and Frenzy had Cyndaquil perched on his left. All four of them, Pokémon and trainers; were eager to begin their journey.

 **AN: Sorry about the long rambling explanation from Perceptor. I felt he would do it, though. And anyone who has read Pokémon: the Cybertron Saga will have known which Pokémon Rumble and Frenzy would choose; but I felt we needed to see how the Cybertronians chose their starter Pokémon. And, in my opinion; Tesarus' first Pokémon was a Totodile.**


End file.
